


Taking care of a Ghoul child in 10 steps

by kenyakaneki



Series: Yomokane fics [8]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, fem kaneki, funny fic, my yomokane fanchild is here too, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated : G/Free/K+ ;<br/>Warnings : Genderbending , oc , au .<br/>Couple : Yomokane .<br/>Summary : Yomo and fem. Kaneki advising on how to care for little ghouls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of a Ghoul child in 10 steps

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note: Kaneki is girl here. And her first name is Kenya. Her son with Yomo is called Osamu. The small Ghoul is a kinda looks like Kaneki. Except for the silver hair .

Step 1 - Never underestimate the causes of crying:  
Kaneki ". If the child is hungry, she may even bite you or a human passing by for you . Exhaust all possibilities : hunger, pain, bowel movement, sleep, fear, etc..."  
Yomo: "A child ghoul crying can give many problems, especially if he/she is hungry . His/her kagukan will appear and this will be a big , big problem . And in the case of half Ghouls; exposure to strangers (even if other Ghouls) may risk the whole family. "

Step 2 - How to feed babies:  
Kaneki: " Ghoul babies Ghouls generally are fed by mom's milk . Always give milk when the child wants."  
Yomo: "What if the baby has no mother (which is not our case, thanks to Kami), blood and whipped soft tissues serve as meal."

Step 3 - Children of ukakus of that run often:  
Kaneki: "The child runs very fast and one of the parents is a ukaku ? Congratulations, probably your child is ukaku also . How i turn it ? Simple, win the by fatigue .Ukakus are fast but do not have a certain limit . If not so, Osamu always flee the bath when i'm alone in home . "  
Yomo: "Since Kenya has explained ,a ukaku is overcome by fatigue .As the sun rises the dawn, i give my face to beat if my child is not a such . And i just can get him because i'm very big . Be patient and wait for the child get bored. "

Step 4 - Do not hit the children:  
Kaneki: "From personal experience,i know that to beat at home is wrong .I promised myself that never hit my children . That i would try other ways to educate . I do not want to repeat the mistakes of my mother."  
Yomo: "The Ghoul world itself is too violent . More drubbing at home will not help . I think make the child fix the mess works best."

Step 5 - How to pretend to enjoy human food:  
Yomo / Kaneki :"Yoshimura-san already taught : swallow all at once, pretend to chew about 10 times and do not forget to throw up."

Step 6 - Teach self defense:  
Yomo: "It's like i always say . You are responsible for defending yourself . While the child does not use the kagune, teach the basics of fighting . After the kagune is developed, you can add it to the training . I can not wait for when my puppy arrives at that stage.  
Kaneki: "Teach the child to fight only when really needed . If he/she can to escape, so it will be better."

Step 7 - Play always with your child:  
Kaneki: "In the Ghoul world, many children are orphaned early . Play as much as you can with your child . My little Osamu loves when lift up high him with my kagunes We also love games . I love my son. "  
Yomo: "When Kenya is not in home , i always try to do many things with Osamu . We play a little of everything but always taking breaks when we get tired."

Step 8 - Encourage the child to read and write:  
Kaneki: "Osamu only have four years . Still, i began to teach him some things . Well, i do not know if he can go to school . Ghouls who read and write become more independent .I can not wait for my small get older. I will make him read the books of Sen Takatsuki. "  
Yomo: "Literati Ghouls have less problems and also make less nonsense."

Step 9 - Good manners are paramount:  
Kaneki: "No matter the species, education is all .Teach your child to be polite. It will make all the difference in how he/she relates to the world."  
Yomo: " I can not explain very well this topic .I just know that everyone has to be educated and that if I do not, i'll have to sleep on the couch as punishment."

Step 10 - Teach some positivity:  
Kaneki : " That this world is so cold and distorted and wrong, we all know .But ,always manages to take some positivity . Even if you are the queen of masochistic."  
Yomo: "If i had no hope, i would not be here . I teach to my son that we should never lose hope even if it is only a little."

Omake:  
Kaneki and Yomo go to the room of the small Osamu. The little boy is sleeping.  
"So beautiful! My sweetheart is so cute!" Kaneki said whispering.  
"It's because he looks like with the mother ." Yomo said also whispering.  
Kaneki heart and says:  
"Oh, Ren! Do not say that. So , i come undone."  
Before Yomo say something, a child's small voice was heard:  
"Mom, Dad! Why are you standing looking at me?"  
"Hey, you were not sleeping?" exclaimed the couple in unison.  
"I do not! My ears were burning. Someone was talking about me, not ?" Said the boy.  
Kaneki and Yomo looked at each other totally bland.


End file.
